


More Predictable Than The Weather

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: If Lucas isn't working, why is he staring so intently at his laptop?





	More Predictable Than The Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Prediction" Challenge

"Lucas," Adam Carter said, “I hope you’re not working. You did promise me you’d take Sunday off and give yourself a break.”

“No, not working,” Lucas said guiltily.

Adam walked up behind Lucas and put his hands on the other’s shoulders. “Let me see.”

Somewhat reluctantly Lucas revealed the website he’d been staring at so intently.

Adam laughed. “That’s the weather forecast.” He looked at the other tabs open on Lucas’ laptop. “You’ve been looking at the weather on three separate websites. I told you, if it rains it rains. And you know as well as I do how inaccurate the forecast can be.”

“Sometimes their predictions are right,” Lucas argued.

“Yes, the ones which say sunny periods and scattered showers.”

Lucas looked slightly disappointed and said, “I was hoping we’d have good weather – I’ve been looking forward to going away.”

“We’ll find plenty to do,” Adam promised. “And there are always tea rooms which we could sit in, should it rain.” Then he grinned. “Even if the weather is unpredictable I think I can make at least one prediction about you.”

“Oh yes? What’s that?”

“That would be telling. Once we’ve settled at the hotel I shall reveal my prediction and you can confirm just how accurate I was.”

Lucas’ eyes glinted. “As soon as we’ve unpacked?” Adam nodded. “I can do that,” Lucas said. “One prediction about the other, to be placed in a sealed envelope before we depart.”

“You’re on!”

***

They arrived at their hotel and, having been shown to their room, began unpacking. Once they had both finished they solemnly exchanged envelopes.

Lucas opened his, grinned and went to check how accurate Adam had been. Adam looked at the diagram in his envelope and burst out laughing.

A minute later Lucas returned. “Well?” Adam said.

“One book more than you thought,” Lucas replied. “But that’s only because I’d forgotten there was one in my other jacket pocket. So I’d say you were spot on.”

“Which proves my theory that you bring three times more books on holiday than anyone else I know.” Adam waved the diagram. “And you are completely correct as to how I arrange my clothes when I unpack, right down to the three clean handkerchiefs.”

“Does that mean we are both very predictable?” Lucas asked.

“Or maybe we have just got to know each other very well,” Adam replied. He put an arm round Lucas’ shoulders. “Come on, let’s go and explore!”


End file.
